Birthday's gladly come once a year
by Kcc1
Summary: So it's Vincents birthday Yuffie and Shelke want to celebrate. Oneshot


Ok so every Vincent fan knows his birthday's on Friday the 13…so as a devoted fan I'm writing a one shot for him!

Don't own FF7 or Shelke so there I said it!

Yes I know my spelling sucks…but yeah it was a last minute thing at 9:00pm 10-12

--------------------------------

"Vincent Valentine…" The voice of a young ten year old girl could be heard calling out to him.

"Vincent wake up! It's that time of year agene!" Another voice slightly annoying rang in his ears.

Vincent slowly got up, and his face collided with cake.

"Yuffie I told you not to hold the cake that close to him." The young girl said.

"Well sorry! Shelke you could have warned me sooner!" Yuffie said still holding the cake in Vincent's face.

Vincent lifted up his hand and pushed the cake away. _It's not even 10:00 and there already fighting…_

Vincent sighed and got out of bed. How those two gained access into his room was a mystery seeing as he locked his door.

He opened his door and pointed to the girls. Cake coated his face like a mask. He mumbled something the girls couldn't hear.

"What did you say Vincent?" Yuffie said grinning.

Vincent whipped the cake of his face. "Get out."

Shelke looked at him confused. "But Yuffie said it was your birthday? Don't you celebrate you birth? I used to…"

Vincent's face darkened. "Why would I want to celebrate my birth? So many things happened on my previous birthdays."

Yuffie threw up her arms. "What happened your mom die or something?" She said jokingly pulling on Vincent's arm. "Come on lets go celebrate!"

"Yuffie please get out of my room now." Vincent said pulling his arm away.

Shelke took Yuffie's arm and dragged her out of the room. Vincent closed the door behind them.

_That's precisely what happened. _"Damned Friday the thirteenth."He said silently.

He went to the sink and washed the rest of the cake off his face. _My mother did die the day I was born. And how can I forget the day I died! Yup that's what I wanted for my birthday! Some damn nut job turning me into a monster!_

He looked in the mirror his hair was a mess. Not the usual mess though it looked like it was knotted. He sighed. _A man should not have to brush his hair out…_ He found a brush and began to unknot his hair.

------------

After a good fifteen minutes of brushing his hair out he opened his bedroom door and walked down stairs.

He saw smoke coming from the kitchen and he smelled eggs.

"Shelke you…you burnt the eggs…the toast and the bacon…The water!" Yuffie yelled.

"I'm sorry ok! I've never cooked before!" Shelke cried running out of the kitchen and into Vincent.

"Oh Vincent! I…uh…I was trying to make you some breakfast and…for your birthday and it got burnt! I'm sorry." Shelke said trying to calm her self down.

Vincent didn't know what to do. _She's freaking out offer burnt breakfast._ "Um…it's ok no use crying offer spilled milk." He said.

"The milk! I spilled that all over the floor!" Shelke actually began to cry.

Vincent sighed. "Um listen…why don't you sit down and I'll clean up the mess."

Shelke wiped her eyes. "Are you sure…it's your birthday I don't want to make you work."

Vincent managed a small smile. "It's ok."

Vincent walked into the kitchen and shooed Yuffie out.

Yuffie sat down beside Shelke. "So Tifa said our job was to keep him busy."

Shelke nodded. "Yeah so they can set up for a surprise party. But Vincent really doesn't seem to keen on the whole happy birthday thing."

Yuffie smiled. "That's just because he has a lot to deal with right know and he doesn't want to waste his time."

Shelke nodded to this as well. "So what's next?"

Yuffie thought about this. "I don't know lets just stall him!"

-Later that day-

Vincent yawned. Yuffie and Shelke practically…no literally dragged him around well every where! First Yuffie said they were taking him out to the beach. Because as Yuffie put it. "Even a Vampire needs to get out and enjoy the sun once." So they ended up in Costa del Sol. After final confirming to Yuffie that he indeed was not a Vampire, Shelke then asked to visit the WRO Headquarters.

As soon as they got there she ran off leavening Vincent alone not only with Yuffie but with Cait Sith as well! When Shelke final came back Vincent was about ready to shoot him self. Yuffie and Cait would not shut up!

Final the girls dragged him to a place a sheer terror. The Chocobo Farm.

"Wark! Warrk!"

Yuffie grinned feeding the yellow chocobo's bread crumbs.

She smiled walking over to Vincent and giving him the bag of bread crumbs. Then she walked over to rescue Shelke from a falling off one of the birds.

All the chocobo's turned to face Vincent.

Vincent stared at the Chocobos.

The birds stared at him.

"Wark Waaaaaaark?"

"What?"

The bird's feathers ruffled up. They were getting ready to attack.

"Oh crap…"

"WAAAARRRK!"

Vincent turned around and began to run bread crumbs still in hand.

The crazed feathery birds of doom ran after him.

-------------

"Ok Shelke you have to hold on to him tight and…" Yuffie paused. "Um Shelke the ground's shaking."

Shelke hopped off the yellow Chocobo. "Hay Yuffie…" She pointed to a man with long black hair running to them. "…is that Vincent?"

Yuffie laughed. "Yup..Oh no." Vincent ran passed them. Shelke pointed to the swarm of yellow birds.

"Run!" Yuffie yelled. The girls ran soon catching up with Vincent.

"Your supposed to feed them not annoy them!"

"What!"

"That's what the bread's for!"

Vincent looked at the bread crumbs and tossed it over his shoulder.

They didn't stop running to see if the birds got there food or not.

-Later that evening-

Yuffie smiled. "Ok Vincent there's one last place we want to bring you!"

Vincent sighed. "Well I don't really have a say in it do I?" He was currently tied up in the back seat of a car blind folded and Yuffie holding him at materia point. Shelke was in the passenger's seat. Reeve was driving.

"So Vincent we're hoping the weather stays nice on your birthday." Reeve said. Low and behold as soon as those words left his lips a down poor started.

"Great Reeve you jinxed us!" Yuffie said sarcastically.

"Well it can't get any worse." Reeve said smiling.

It did a little.

Vincent felt the car stop. A hand possibly Yuffie's pushed him out of the car and into the rain.

By the time they got into were ever they we going he was soaked.

He felt the rope fall off and he removed the blindfold.

"I'm in here…" Tifa's voice could be heard in the living room.

Vincent sighed and walked toured the living room.

"Wait…"Shelke said motioning Vincent to stay behind.

Vincent turned to face Shelke but met Lucrecia's hazel colored eyes.

Vincent knew by now it was a hologram but still she looked so real.

Lucrecia smiled. "Happy Birthday Vincent." She said attempting to give him a hug. When that didn't work she settled with giving him a kiss. "You were always the one I loved."

Vincent stared at her for a minute.

"Vincent!" Yuffie's voice rang in the living room.

"Just a minute!" He called turning around. He turned back to face Lucrecia. But she was gone.

Shelke looked at him. "Vincent Yuffie needs you in there…"

Vincent nodded and walked into the living room.

------------------------

"Surprise!"

Cloud and Tifa jumped out from behind the couch.

Marlene and Densel scrambled out from under the table.

Cid was sitting a chair smoking. Barret was setting next to him.

"Happy Birthday Vincent!" The group said in unison.

Vincent smiled. _Guess Friday the thirteenth isn't that bad after all._

------------

So your probably wondering why Lucrecia couldn't hug Vincent. Well she's a hologram so she'd go right through him.

Yeah I got tired of writing Chocobo so I called the birds…yes I know they don't eat bread.


End file.
